


An Uneasy Start

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 The Alamo, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: It's not going to the Alamo that unsettles her, or even that Wyatt just said he was fired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to watch again to confirm, but since the pattern got broken... This happened. It's not much, though.

* * *

Wyatt didn't buckle her in.

That should have told her that something was wrong, so his words about being fired wouldn't have been that big of a surprise, but they were.

The three of them, they were the only ones who knew what happened with the Hindenburg, the truth of Lincoln's assassination, and even the recruitment of Werner Von Braun. They were the ones that had changed history.

How could they fire one of them? That didn't work. It didn't make sense.

Wyatt couldn't be gone, not after this mission.

She heard them making jokes about it, but now she felt even worse about their mission. They were going to the Alamo, to a hopeless situation. Everyone there was going to die, and they couldn't change it.

Still, she thought she was more unsettled by the fact that Wyatt hadn't buckled her in.


End file.
